The Great Hero Battle
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: Movie fic. When Zanygack makes a alliance with a powerful monster that can revive the enemies of the Sentai's past, Emma and the Gokaigers must team up with the Goseigers in order to defeat the new enemy. PR/SS xover


Here's the fist movie fanfic of the Seventh Gokaiger, it got written due to a review from the main story. I wasn't sure how to split it into chapters so I just wrote the whole thing and it took a while since the movie is almost a hour and a half long. Sorry if it seemed too long or anything, especially in the beginning since I was trying to establish how Gia and Emma got separated and how Emma lost her memory as well as how she was part of the Red Pirates before the start of Seventh Gokaiger. So yeah, sorry about that.

For Emma's part of the opening, I read the main story to make sure it was correct. And since the opening says a few years and few years means one to two years, I decided to age on Gia and Emma being about 12 to 13 before they appear in the main story at being about 15 to 16. If you want this to make sense, read the main story til chapter 16 then read this.

Plot Summary: When the Space Empire Zangyack forms a alliance with the Black Cross Army, Emma and the Gokaigers must team up with the Tensou Sentai Goseigers after a attempt of getting their powers back. They must face the Black Cross King and his strange power to revive monsters from the Super Sentai's past.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger belong to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, Power Rangers belongs to Saban. The only thing I own is the idea, GokaiWhite, and my love of the two.

* * *

Gokaiger Goseiger: The Great Hero Battle

The world Earth and Japan was in great danger. All of a sudden, a powerful and strange space empire named the Zangyack Empire began to attack, spending squad among squad of their grunt men into the cities and began to fire at the people in the cities. In order to protect the city and the world, the 34 Super Sentai fought the Zangyack and their grunts. Among the people running for safety, there was two friends who were trying to stay close together and tried to run through the chaos, holding each other's hands. But a explosion and firing blast from a unexpected grunt knocked them both unconscious and separated them in different parts of the city, causing them run through the city to find each other.

The area was in ruins, no sight of life anywhere. Running through the ruin was a young girl with long wavy blond hair and light brown eyes, wearing a creme short sleeve shirt and light brown pants, a pair of dark gray shoes on her feet. She gasped for air as she looked around for someone, hiding behind a pillar as a group of gray and silver grunt men came marching through. The girl gripped the small silver key around her neck and looked to make sure that the coast was clear. 'Where is she?' The girl thought, looking for her companion and began to run. Running as she could, the girl looked around at her surroundings, trying to find the person that she was with just moments ago.

Despite the fact that the girl was young, just about 12 to 13 years old, her eyes no longer had any innocence in them cause of all the fighting and destruction around her. Taking a deep breath, the girl shouted, "Emma! Emma, where are you?! Emma!" She ran around, looking for her friend and recalling they got separated during a explosion from a attack but she couldn't recall where it happened or if her friend was alright. Hearing marching footsteps and seeing a child crying and looking lost, the girl grabbed the child and hid, shushing it as they heard the marching footsteps go by. Seeing the silver grunt men go by, the girl thought, 'I am no match for them. I hope that Emma is okay, wherever she is.'

Making sure the coast was clear, the girl picked up the child and began to walk for a safe area. The girl rubbed the child's hair to calm them down and looked around. Approaching a area, the girl thought the area was too quiet and shushed the child while they went through the area. The girl kept her ears open and looked around, finding odd there was no people around, not even grunts. Taking a step, the girl carefully eyed around the area and saw a grunt prepare a shot and she turned, getting ready to run. But the grunt fired at them, causing a explosion that sent her flying. The girl turned and fell to the ground on her back, taking the brunt of the attack. She smiled to see the child before falling unconscious.

In a different part of the city, another girl was running through the ruins of the city. She gasped for air, looking around. "Gia! Where are you?!" She shouted, looking around. This girl had long wavy black hair and light brown hair, she wore a denim coat over a see-through white shirt that had a tan tank top underneath it, a pair of light pink shorts and white sneakers. She stopped for a moment and tried to catch her breath, looking for her companion. She took a few steps forward and gasped, seeing the gray grunt men seeing her and running to her in order to attack.

When the grunt men were about to attack, someone hopped in front of the girl and protected her. The girl looked at who protected her from the attack. It was a person dressed in all red, wearing a helmet that had a yellow 'V' with a flame design along the edge and a high collar around his neck, the helmet had a white mouth cover and underneath was a white turtleneck. On his left chest breast was a yellow badge with a large 'V' and the number 35 in red on it. His belt was darker with a large 'X' with two smaller 'X's acting as the buckle. He had red boots and red gloves that had dark red rims. The girl looked at the dark red visor of the helmet, surprised and shocked.

Instead of saying anything, the masked person held out their hand to her. Though hesitant, the girl took their hand and asked, "Who are you?" Before they could answer, there was a noise and more of the grunt men appeared, running to them. The masked person ran, taking the girl with them as they tried to get away from the grunt men. However, a blast from an unexpected grunt man caused the girl to let go of the masked person and she fell to the ground, hitting her head. Before blacking out, she whispered, "G...ia..." Seeing her unconscious, the masked person picked her up, and looked around, not seeing anyone around.

Carrying the girl in a princess carry, the masked person began to walk in a direction. While he was carrying her, the Super Sentai had decided to use up their power to push the Zangyack Empire back and destroy the fleet, using all of their power and scattering it across the galaxy. The masked person watched as the power scattered across the galaxy then went to a baroque sail ship, heading into the main room where the girl was laying asleep. Groaning as she began to wake up, the girl sat up and looked around at the new place that she was in and wondered where she was.

The room was rather spacious, three circular shaped windows on both walls. The girl saw that she was laying on a dark brown couch with a small coffee table in front of it and three stools. There were two smaller tables, one next to a brown lounge like chair with a chest on the table, a brown and gold parrot-like robotic figure on the top of the chair. Behind the chair was a wide red pillar and on the other side was a table with chairs and silver candlesticks. There were two doorways, one without a door and one with a blue door that had a window on it. She saw there was three stairways leading to different places and a built-in computer screen displaying a unique designed Jolly Roger against a red background with a standing keyboard by the stairway. 'Where am I?' The girl thought, looking around and seeing the masked being come up the stairs and seeing her awake.

"Good, you're awake." He said, walking to her. He sat on a stool and looked at her, asking, "Are you alright? Do you know if there is anyone waiting or if you were any members of your family? Cause I am willing to take you back to them." "I can't remember anything." The girl said, holding her head. "Everything is in a fog and blurry, I just know my name is Emma and that's it." "I see." The masked person said, thinking for a moment. He said, "I am a pirate and I am willing to take you on as my apprentice so you can make new memories and learn how to defend yourself." Emma looked at him and nodded, "Okay." The masked person nodded, happy to know she would be coming.

Back on Earth, the blond haired girl woke up in a medical tent, her body wrapped in bandages, her chest covered in a white bandage, her right forearm wrapped in a bandage and her left shoulder had a bandage dressing while her neck and her cheek had bandage dressings, her head had a bandage wrapped around it. There were other people who had been injured or wounded during the invasion and resting in the tent, they were talking with others who had made to survive the invasion. The girl sighed and saw two people approach her, a young woman short brown hair and a young man in medical clothes and with them was the young child that the girl had saved earlier. She looked at them and saw the young child.

"How are you feeling?" The young man asked, the girl touched her forehead. "Alright, I think." "You should thank this child." The woman said. "Without them coming to get us, you might not have survived." "So you saved me, huh?" The girl said, smiling at the child. "Thanks for that, I owe you." "Miss, what is your name?" The young woman asked, the girl looked and said, "Gia. My name is Gia. And who are you two?" "Matsuri Tatsumi." The woman said, the man said, "Shou Tatsumi. Now get some rest, miss and we'll take this little one to find their parent or guardian."

Waving as they took the child, Gia leaned back in the bed and thought, 'Wonder if she is at another tent, getting her wounds treated. Or if she was found.' "Is something wrong?" Matsuri asked when she came by to check on Gia. She looked at her and asked, "What's the situation with the attack?" "The Sentai were about to destory the Zangyack fleet and pushed them back." Matsuri said, looking at her as she began to bring out fresh bandages and dressings. Gia said, "So, Zangyack is gone?" "Yes, the nightmare is over." Matsuri said, smiling and starting to change her bandages.

However, the nightmare would return a few years later as Zangyack would attempt another invasion with a new fleet and Emma and Gia would meet again in Japan, but under different circumstances. Emma would return as a space pirate under a new captain and a new crew who gathered and inherited the power of the Super Sentai, being known as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, meanwhile Gia would return under the guise of a cultural exchange and being under the wing of the former Shinken Red, Karou Shiba, as a special retainer for her. And the two regained their friendship, making new memories while Emma worked to regain her lost memories.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Running into a group of Goumin and Sugoumin brought to the ground by Zangyack's own Barizorg and Isarn, Emma and the rest of the Gokaigers were already transformed in their regular Gokai form and began to fight the Goumin and Sugoumin. She fought alongside the blue colored member and second mate, Joe Gibken, before going to help the cook and green colored member, Don Dogoiser. Watching the fight from a high ledge, there was a black robed masked being with a sheathed katana at their , the mask was being white and red as well as resembling a fox face. Removing the mask, it was Gia, watching over her friend as she fought with the Gokaigers.

Emma teamed up with the other two female members, Luka Millfy and Ahim de Famille, before going to fight alongside her captain and oldest companion in piracy, Captain Marvelous. She fired at a Goumin before slashing at another, she heard Luka groan, "Damn! I don't want to deal with you guys all day!" "Indeed." Ahim agreed, fighting her group of Goumin, "We are on this planet merely to search for treasure." "That is nonsense." Barizorg interrupted. "You chose to get involved!" "That's right, you annoying flies!" Isarn said, standing next to him.

"Well, a treasure hunt isn't much fun without someone to oppose us." Emma said, shrugging at them. Insarn snapped her fingers and more Goumin and Sugoumin appeared, Joe scoffed and said, "So that's how you want it?" Everyone pressed the top of their belts, bringing out a new Key to use and changed the Go-Ongers, Marvelous became Go-On Red, Joe turned into Go-On Blue, Luka changed into Go-On Yellow, Doc transformed into Go-On Green, Ahim turned into Go-On Black, and Emma changed into Go-On Silver. The six of them used the speed of the Go-Ongers to quickly hit and knock down the Goumins that were in front of them.

When the five Gokaigers changed into Dynaman, Emma changed into MagiRed, using the fire magic to add to the big explosion that destroyed the group of Goumins. While they were busy, they were unable of two people who were watching the fight from the shadows. "In that case..." Barizorg said, summoning a group of Sugoumin. Doc suggested, "Let's keep going!" So everyone changed their keys again, the five of the Gokaigers became Fiveman while Emma changed into White Swan, using the Bringer Sword to slash at the Sugoumin to defeat them. Insarn scoffed, saying, "We're not done yet." Then she summoned a group of Goumin. Emma groaned, shaking her head.

"What a pain!" Marvelous said, then suggested. "Let's use Tensou Techinques to blow them away quickly!" "Okay!" Ahim said, Joe said, "Sure thing." "No objections here!" Doc said, Luka said, "Alright." "Okay, then." Emma said. "Thought it will just be you five." She summoned her key while the others summoned the Goseigers keys before they could change, something grabbed the Goseiger keys, everyone saw that there were two people who took the keys, one being a young woman with short brown hair in a yellow coat while her partner was a young man with short brown hair in a black coat, the young man in the black coat have the Red, Pink, and Black Keys while the young woman had the Blue and Yellow Keys, the two of them smiling as they had the keys in their hands.

"Who are you guys?!" Marvelous said as everyone changed back into their regular Gokai forms as the two thieves were joined by three others, a young man with light brown hair in a red coat, a young woman with black hair in a pink coat, and a young man with black hair in a blue coat, the man in the black coat said, "The true owners of these powers." "What?" Joe asked as the two gave the keys to their respective colored user. The man in the red coat said, "Sorry but we'll be taking these back." 'So, the original owners are taking the powers back.' Gia thought, watching.

The keys glowed and the red coated man said, "Protecting the planet, the Gosei Angels' power..." They put the glowing keys to their chests and wings came out of their backs, before a bright light appeared and the new group had changed into the uniforms of the Goseigers. The pink one said, "We're back to normal at last!" "Alright!" The yellow one said, happily, then the blue one said, "Now we can carry out our mission." Seeing them in their new form, Doc gasped and said, "No way! They did it just using the Ranger Keys?!" "Yes." Ahim said, nodding.

"So that means they're the real Goseigers?" Luka tried to figure, Emma was just speechless as seeing that the real Goseigers got their power by simply taking the keys. Watching from her spot, Gia thought, 'So that's what Tanba was hoping to do when he saw the chest on the ship.' "Apparently," Joe said, grabbing Luka's elbow from hitting him. Insarn asked, "And who are these guys?!" She ordered the Goumin to fire, but the red one brought a card, saying, "Defenstorm Card! Tensou! Expand Skick Power!" The five of them used their respective devices, saying, "Tensou!" They each used their respective power to deflect the shooting. Barizorg said, "We're out of troops." "We're going to remember this!" Insarn said, angry, so they disappeared, presumingly heading back to their ship.

"The conflict is over." Marvelous said, walking up with his arms crossed. He demanded, "Return the Ranger Keys." Everyone looked at the Goseigers, as the yellow one protested, "Huh?! This power originally belonged to us!" The blue and red ones stopped her from attempting to hit Marvelous, the red one stepped up and said, "I'm sorry for doing it this way." The Gokaigers kept quiet, not sure what to say, the red Goseiger said, "You guy have GoseiKnight's Ranger Key too, right? Can you just give it to us without resisting?" "Huh?" Emma asked as Ahim asked, "GoseiKnight?" "I don't recall it." Joe said, Marvelous agreed, "You heard him."

"That's not possible!" The black Goseiger said, the pink Goseiger agreed, "Yeah! He's the knight fated to purify the planet!" "Yeah!" A new voice said, as the pink Goseiger held up a miniature lion head and its eyes lit up as it spoke, "You can't say you never heard of me." Emma jumped while Doc held Ahim, saying, "It talked!" "Well, we haven't!" Marvelous said, insistent. Emma nodded, Marvelous said, "It seems you're the real Goseigers, but should you be stealing our Ranger Keys?" "Yeah! You thieving angels!" Luka said, putting her hands on her hips. Emma nodded, "That's right."

"Hey!" The yellow Goseiger said, angrily. The black Goseiger said, ready to fight, "You damn pirates. I don't have to take that from you!" "Wait, Agri!" The red Goseiger said, stopping him. "Calm down." He turned to them and said, "We're not asking you to fight with us. We just want all our powers back. We need that power for protecting the planet right now." "We refuse." Marvelous said, keeping his arms crossed. "For us, we need that power to obtain the greatest treasure in the universe. We're definitely not giving it up."

There was a tense staredown between the Gokaigers and the Goseigers, til the red Goseiger looked away and said, "In that case..." Marvelous and the red Goseiger suddenly found them holding each other's arms back from hitting each other, Marvelous noted, "You're taking it by force? Now you've got me interested!" He kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling on the ground. The pink Goseiger and Argi ran to him, saying, "Alata!" They looked at the Gokaigers as they brought out their weapons ready to fight, Ahim, Doc, Luka, and Joe swapped their weapons while Emma and Marvelous kept their guns and swords. The Goseigers summoned their respective weapons, then both groups ran in to fight each other, Alata against Marvelous, the pink Goseiger against Ahim, Doc against the Agri, Joe against the blue Goseiger, and Luka against the yellow Goseiger.

While looking around, Emma was going to help Marvelous but GoseiKnight in his miniature head form tried to stop her, saying, "We won't let you use the powers of the Super Sentai for piracy. I would like my Ranger Key back. Now!" "Look, I don't even know what it looks." Emma said, kneeling to pick up the tiny head and looked at it. "And if even we did have the key, we need it to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy." "But I can't do anything like this!" GoseiKnight said, upset. "I'm just a head and a head can barely do anything. If I can get my Ranger Key back, my body can be formed again and I can fight you alongside my team." "I would like that, but like we said, we haven't heard of your key so we can't help."

She tossed the tiny lion head which the pink Goseiger caught and the two groups got together, Alata suggested to his team, "Use GoseiBuster!" Seeing as they put their weapons together, Marvelous suggested, "We should go too!" Everyone agreed, opening their cylinders and inserting two colors of their respective colors into the cylinders, then closed them to perform a Gokai Scamble Final Wave against the GoseiBuster. Emma gasped the GoseiBuster seemed to withstand the Final Wave, and a explosion occured, sending them flying as well as the Goseigers flying as well.

Groaning as the blast had knocked them out of their transformation, Emma tried to stand, Joe helping her standing. Doc said, "They're pretty tough." "This is no time for admiring them!" Luka said, hitting Doc on the head. Ahim told them, ""They mentioned something about a GoseiKnight." "What'll we do?" Joe asked, readjusting his wrists. "I can still fight." Thinking for a moment, Emma mentioned, "Well, that mini head said that his body can't be formed without the key." "For now, let's return to the Galleon." Marvelous suggested and they headed back to the ship.

Seeing the fight was done, Gia headed back to the guest house she used as a home thanks to Karou. She entered her room and set her mask on the wall and untied the sheath at her hip, setting her weapon on the ground. Gia began to undress, removing the kimono-like top and having it slide down on her arms and fall to the floor, revealing her upper body covered in faded scars while wearing a white tube top. Gia did wonder if the Gokaigers knew about the earlier Rangers when they use the keys to change. As she looked at what she could change into, Gia noticed there were two letters on her desk. She grabbed them and looked at what was written on the envelopes, they were from her classmates, Jake and Noah.

She decided to open Jake's letter first since she knew that he had a huge crush on her and telling him that she read his letter would make him really happy. She opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, opening it to read what Jake wrote to her.

 _Dear Gia,_

 _How is the country of Japan? ^-^ Jake here, being curious about what you're doing in the eastern country cause it is so boring over here. I remember you said you went there before and hope you're having a fun time reliving some awesome memories while making some new ones. I really want to see you again so I am working at Ernie's and saving up money to buy a plane ticket and see you again. *u* If I'm gonna be honest, writing a actual letter is harder than I thought it would be. And working at Ernie's BrainFreeze can be so tiring. X_x But I am working hard so I can be able to see you again and want to show you my new soccer moves. I am sure you will be amazed and fall for me when you see how amazing I am._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _From the soon to be best player in Harwood,_

 _Jake Holling_

Gia sighed, folding his letter and having guessed that he only was concerned about showing off his moves and wanting to amaze her. Setting his letter down on her desk, Gia went to Noah's letter and opened the envelope, pulling out Noah's letter and reading what her other classmate had to say about her being in Japan for a certain period of time.

 _Dear Gia,_

 _This is Noah, writing to hopefully comfort you on whatever Jake might have written to you. v_v; If he said anything about working at Ernie's to save up to get a ticket and see you, well, he is but I am the one who is keeping a check on saving money for plane tickets cause I have decided to come along with him. I know that you are searching a childhood friend of yours, that's why you accepted the cultural exchange and wanted to go to Japan, if I recall. I hope you can find them and we can meet one day. When Jake and I do come to Japan, you better be prepared for Jake's obliviousness about the country and its culture._

 _Please write back soon_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Noah Craver_

Gia smiled, folding his letter and setting it down. She did pull out a paper and a pen, but not sure what to write. Standing and opening a window, Gia looked up at the sky and watched the Galleon go by in the sky. She wondered what the Gokaigers were doing and how Emma was doing, if she was adjusting to that lifestyle of being a space pirate. At least she knew how to fight and defend herself, but Gia thought about if she was tried to bring Emma back to their home, she would have to teach her to resist that urge to show off her fighting ability and martial arts skills. With a breath, Gia changed into a kendo training attire and put her hair up in a bun, then grabbed a shinai to practice her kendo.

In another part of the city, there was a muscular man with short spiky dark brown and brown eyes, on his chin was a small goatee. He was running on a sidewalk, wearing a white tank top with a black wristband on his left wrist while he wore red running shorts and running shoes. He had a necklace with a green coin-shaped pendant around his neck. He waved at some passersby as he ran to a apartment building and checked his mailbox for anything. After checking his mail, the man went to the door of his apartment and put in the key, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

'Okay, Tommy,' He thought. 'Get cleaned up and get ready for your new job.' The man, Tommy Oliver, pulled off his shirt and breathed, showing off his sweaty muscular chest and upper body, then undressed the rest of his body and started a shower, stepping into it and starting to clean himself. While he washed himself, Tommy suddenly found himself thinking about Trini Kawn, the original Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger and suddenly felt tears falling his cheeks. He wasn't sure why but he just stood in the shower, thinking about the first Yellow Ranger and all the memories that they had made together while fighting against the space sorceress, Rita Repulsa, then Lord Zedd.

Wiping his eyes of the tears, Tommy breathed and cleaned himself up. He thought to himself, 'I hope you are watching and are proud wherever you are, Trini.' Finishing up, he turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around his waist, then stepped into his living room. He looked at the contact numbers for some of the Sentai members that he had met. He thought, 'I think you and maybe even Kim or Billy would like these people. GaoRanger, DekaRanger, DaiRanger, CarRanger...' Tommy smiled and went to get dressed while thinking about his next part time job.

Meanwhile on the Galleon, Doc looked through the chest and looked through the keys while Emma sat at the table and sat still as Joe brushed and did her hair, wrapping it into a braid and tying it up with a hair tie he had nearby, then putting it up into a bun. Doc found the GoseiKnight Ranger Key, saying, "There it is. I'm sure this is what they were talking about." "So it's one of the new ones we got." Joe said, looking at him, finishing his work with Emma. Emma looked at him and said, "Then good thing I didn't summon it and they didn't get it." "No wonder we didn't remember it." Joe said, nodding as he crossed his arms. Luka took the key and said, "We haven't used it yet."

Marvelous smiled and said, "Alright. We'll use that as bait to lure them out." "We'll set a trap and quickly retrieve our keys, right?" Joe said, looking at him with Emma. Marvelous nodded, taking the key, "That's right!" "Wait a moment!" Doc protested. "Isn't there a more peaceful way?" "I concur." Ahim said, standing from her position at the table. Emma looked at her and looked down, she listened as Ahim said, "It would be more prudent to take their situation into consideration." However, Marvelous held his hand out and kept quiet, everyone being quiet as Marvelous looked around and suddenly said, "Get down!"

The ship suddenly shook as Emma felt Ahim hold her as they fell to the ground. They heard Alata's voice as a new mecha attacked the ship from the outside, "We're not holding back this time, Gokaigers!" "A giant robo!" Navi panicked as the screen showed the new mecha that was heading their way. "A giant robo has suddenly started attacking!" "So they got the first strike?" Joe said, surprised. Marvelous scoffed and said, "Those angels are pretty good. This is getting interested!" "Didn't know they would get their mechs back along with their powers." Emma said, standing and looking at the screen surprised. Marvelous put the GoseiKnight Key back in the chest and closed it.

Then everyone transformed and made the Gokai-Oh, Emma sat with Joe in the combined room while Marvelous said, "Let's quickly settle this!" They collided with the other mecha and sent it to the ground before landing Gokai-Oh on the ground. Marvelous seemed unimpressed and said, "Don't tell me that's all! Get up!" Indeed the other mecha stood up and everyone saw that it was wearing a pirate hat and a patch over its eye. Doc shouted, "What's with that hat?!" "A pirate?" Ahim wondered, Joe said, "How can they call themselves angels with that?" "That's stereotyping." Emma said, crossing her arms. Luka said, "Don't copy us!"

"Shut up! Don't lump us together with you!" Argi protested, the blue Goseiger shouted, "Let's go!" They moved their mech to go towards Gokai-Oh, Luka said, "You better not underestimate real pirates!" Everyone spun the stirring wheels and used their swords to block a attack from the Goseiger mecha. As they crossed their swords to block a attack, Marvelous said, "You were lucky to catch us off guard but your follow-through isn't as strong!" "Oh really?" The blue Goseiger said, curious. "It's not a real battle if we just fight using force." "What?!" Marvelous said, surprised with everyone. "It can't be!"

As it turned out, Alata had sneaked into the main room of the Galleon, scaring Navi. Navi tried to hide behind the keyboard stand, saying, "A thief! A thief! A thief!" "Shh!" Alata said, trying to quiet Navi from getting any attention. "Please be quiet." So Navi went quiet, and Alata went to look around, finding the chest. He walked over and opened it, finding the GoseiKnight Ranger Key at the top of the pile. "There it is!" He said, happy to find it. But however, there was a sudden gunshot at him and he turned to see Emma holding her Gokai Gun at him, it still smoking from the shot.

"How much of a cheat are you?!" She said, walking up the steps into the room angrily. Alata said, standing, "It depends on my opponent." He quickly fired at her but she slashed at it with her Gokai Saber, however it provided Alata with a chance to grab the chest, he closed it while Navi shouted, "It's getting stolen!" "I won't let you do what you want on our ship!" Emma said, gripping her Saber and attempting to attack as he blocked her. Navi cheered, "Don't lose, Emma!" She crossed sword with Alata, admitting that he was strong but she still needed to get the chest back and she was sure he knew it was hard to fight with something in his hand. Navi cheered on, "Hang in there!" "Stop!" Emma shouted, going after him as he ran out.

They went outside of the Gokai-Oh, Emma firing at him as she landed behind him. She slashed at him and he slashed back, holding the chest. She shouted, "Give back our Ranger Keys!" "These don't belong to you!" Alata told her, "They belong to Earth!" He kicked his foot on her chest, jumping himself back while Emma fired at him, finally getting him to drop the chest. Seeing the chest open and the GoseiKnight Ranger Key, Alata went to get it, Emma gasped and shouted, "I won't let you!" She slid on the ground, grabbing the chest and hopefully kept Alata from getting the key. However, he still managed to get it, he said, "Alright." "Damn." Emma said, closing the chest. From having watched from the Gokai-Oh, Luka said, "No way! He got it?!" "No way!" Doc said, Marvelous looked and was at least impressed how Emma tried to keep it from happening.

However, they were hit as the mecha attacked, the blue Goseiger said, "I see an opening!" Gokai-Oh stepped back from the attack, the pink Goseiger said, "Way to go, Alata! The plan was a success! Justice wins!" "Yeah!" The yellow Goseiger said. GoseiKnight floated to Alata and said, "GoseiRed, well done." Emma looked at the sky and gasped, seeing a familiar looking ship descend in the sky. "That's Zangyack's flagship, Gigant Horse!" She shouted, everyone gasped and saw the ship. Seeing the ship bring out some cannons and fire at the two mechas, Emma gasped, "Marvelous! Everyone!" "Emma, stay out of here!" Marvelous shouted. The firing reached the ground and Emma fell back, losing her grip on the chest while Alata had the GoseiKnight Ranger Key tossed from his grip. "Damn it!" Alata said, as Emma looked at him.

Then she turned her head and saw a beam come down with a being grabbing the chest, the being had the shape of a cross that was colored black with a monstrous face that was colored red and yellow, the side of his face horns while his body was white and covered in armor, a cape on his back that was black inside. She gasped, seeing him holding the chest. He said, "Thanks for the wonderful present." "Is that... Zangyack?!" Emma asked, the being said, "No! I am the head of a secret association, the Kurojuuji Battalion, KurojuuOu!" "The Kurojuuji Battalion?!" Alata said, Emma looked, trying to process and translate what she heard, 'The Black Cross Battalion and that's the Black Cross King, then?' "But GoRanger destroyed you!" Alata said, looking at him. Emma looked at him and said. "So?! I need to get that chest back! Return the Ranger Keys!"

The rest of their teams joined them on the field, seeing the two teams on the field, the Black Cross King said, "Is that everyone? These guys will be your opponents!" He summoned three different beings, one being a red fish-like being, a black and gold mechincal being, and a blue and silver being, all three of them having a black belt with a red buckle that had yellow eyes and a black cross on it. "It can't be!" The blue Goseiger said, shocked. "Burajira!" "I am Burajira, yet I am not!" Burajira said, "Messiah of the Black Cross, Burajira!" "I am the Black Cross Hades God, Dagon." The red being said, then the black being said, "I am the Black Cross' Prime Minister, Yogoshimakuritein nari na."

"What is this?!" The blue Goseiger shouted, Burajira said, "We were sent to hell, but revived once we learned our true destinies!" "This belt is proof of that revival." Yogoshimakuriten said, putting a hand on the belt around his waist. Dagon said, "Right now, we will get you before you get the Black Cross King." "It was very helpful of you to hand over your Ranger Keys like this." The Black Cross King said, holding the chest. Emma took a step forward but Marvelous stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and said, "What?!"

The three beings put their weapons together, having them glow brightly and the two teams disappeared in front of them. After the Black Cross King declared that the Super Sentai's history of protecting Earth was over, Navi flew over the empty field and worried, "What happened to everyone?!" Landing on the ground, Navi began to hop around, saying, "I don't like it! Come on, everyone!" However, he fell over a rock and cried, "That hurt." However, something shining caught Navi's eye. It was the GoseiKnight Ranger Key, Navi gasped.

Groaning as she landed on her butt, Emma looked at where she ended, she was with Marvelous and Alata and they were in a office that seemed to be frozen in time. "What is this place?" Marvelous wondered, looking around. Emma stood up and dusted off her pants, looking around. Alata looked at her, seeing that she was wearing a beige white shirt with a off-the-shoulder neckline, a pair of rose red pants with ebony black leggings and burnt orange boots, her right wrist had a series of beaded bracelets and a black choker around her neck. She waved a hand in front of the workers, "Hello?" "Hey." Marvelous said, grabbing a shoulder of a person. Alata went to another worker, and hesitantly touched them. He said, "They're all real humans. Why are they like this?"

A TV screen suddenly turned on and Burajira spoke, "Starting now, this subspace is under the control of Burajira!" As he spoke, every screen showed him. Emma looked at the TV with Marvelous as Burajira continued, "You cannot leave unless you defeat me. Let the fun hunt begin!" One of the doors opened and a group of yellowish green creatures with black markings. The three of them began to fight as the creatures began to attack them, Emma jumped over a desk and grabbed the arm of one that was going to slash at her, allowing her to kick it in the stomach and bring it out to the hallway with Marvelous and Alata. Marvelous shouted, "Hey! I don't know why but he's after the Ranger Keys!" "But what is he going to do with them?!" Emma wondered, jumping over one and kicking it into another. Marvelous looked at Alata and said, "Don't go dying on me before I can get the Key back from you!"

Following his example, Emma brought her Gokai Gun and fired at the creatures in front of her. Alata said, looking at him. "No need to tell me! For Earth, I will get out of the subspace!" Emma fired at her opponent before changing into her Gokai Form with Marvelous as he changed into his Gokai form, Alata also changed into his Goseiger form, the three of them ready to fight.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the city, Tommy was working hard, carrying three boxes stacked on each other. After putting the boxes in the building, he breathed and wiped his brow. Gia wandered the city, wearing a mikado yellow sleeveless shirt with a ebony black coat on and jet black pants with a pair of onyx black open toe boots, carrying her katana in a sword bag and hiding her mask in her coat. The two were near each other and Tommy stretched, looking around as there was someone who seemed down, whispering that they no longer had any hope or dreams. He was going to approach when the sky suddenly darkened and he could hear thunder.

The face of the Black Cross King appeared in the sky and he suddenly spoke, "Listen, lowly humans! My name is the Black Cross King!" 'What the?' Gia thought while Tommy just glared at him, he continued, "I was defeated by the first Super Sentai, the GoRangers! I am Supreme Leader Black Cross reborn! I declare this now! To all the Super Sentai who have protected Earth up til now as well as the fools who believe in Super Sentai, the time for revenge has finally come! Of the 35 Super Sentai's powers, I already have 33 of them. It's just a matter of time before I have the Goseigers' and the Gokaigers'." 'Emma!' Gia thought, concerned and taking out her mask, putting it on and running off to change into her uniform as he continued, "There is no one left to protect Earth! This planet's history ends here! If you're a fool who believes in Super Sentai, then die in despair and fear!" Black Cross King disappeared while Tommy gripped a fist, running to find and help some of the Sentai that he knew.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Emma fired at the creatures, her, Marvelous, and Alata all on different floors as all three of them were transformed to fight and split to fight the creatures. She fired and slashed at the creatures, looking at Marvelous who began to fight Burajira from the floor she was on. Emma gasped, "Marvelous!", waching him jump over the railing and fall to the ground, He dodged the blasts from Burajira, then ran in a direction. Burajira shouted, "You can't get away!" Emma and Alata fired at him from their different points in the room before being caught by the creatures. Burajira looked at them and said, "You two are going to Hell first!"

He fired at them and they fell to the ground, then rolled out of the way of his shots. Emma and Alata ran to the side, hoping to hide, Alata held her with his arm and shushed her.. Burajira said, "It doesn't matter where you hide." "Well now." Marvelous said, peeking around the corner form his hiding spot, "guess I should go." But a beam flew to him, hitting him and sending him flying. Marvelous looked, surprised, "What?!" Emma and Alata were also hit, sent flying and falling to the ground, Alata shook his head, "But he can't see. How?!" He and Emma slashed at a beam that was sent at them, Emma asked, "How does he know where we are?!"

Jumping out of the way of the blast, Emma gasped for air and heard Burajira, "There is no escaping me!" Seeing Marvelous, then seeing Alata who had been knocked out of his transformation, Emma nodded at Marvelous, they ran to him and Marvelous kept him down, "Just keep napping there." He pushed him down and then ran with Emma, having the beams follow them. Alata watched, shocked as the two of them jumped and dodged the beams, while they also deflected the beams. Reaching the end of the hallway, they looked at something came up behind them as a beam came from behind, but they straightened themselves and got hit, Alata was confused, "Why did they suddenly..."

Emma and Marvelous fell to the ground, revealing that they protected a elevator of people. Changing out of their morphed forms, Emma and Marvelous fell on the ground, gasping for air. Alata recognized why they did what they did, he said to himself, 'A mother and her kids... It was to protect them?' Seeing as they tried to stand up, Alata thought up of something as Burajira said, "You're finished." Emma gasped and closed her eyes as Marvelous held her, as they heard, "Explosion Skick Power!" They saw a shield formed in front of them and they were surprised. They saw that Alata had his device out, having used it to protect them, Marvelous smiled and said, "Now you've embarrassed me." Alata smiled but saw something hiding as the beams were being deflected.

"So that's what's going on." He said, realizing what was happening. He opened his device and put the Comprethunder Card, then activated it, using the Spark Skick Power. Emma and Marvelous saw what he hit, the thing being a eyeball with bat wings. "So that's it, huh?" Emma said, getting mad. Marvelous nodded, saying, "So it's this punk who was letting him know where we were?" "That's right." Alata said, carrying another one as they managed to stand, then he tossed it to the side. "This time, why don't you two take a nap?" He patted them on the shoulders, Marvelous said, "You've said it now." He and Emma got up with Alata's help, Alata said, "I've learned this by spending time with you. You people are pirates but not pirates. In your hearts..." But Marvelous flicked him on the forehead before he could finish, Emma smiled as Marvelous said, "Quit your blabbering. Stupid angel."

Emma gave a chuckle as Marvelous ran ahead, saying, "Let's go!" Emma and Alata smiled, going after him as Burajira was going to send another eyeball creature to find them. "Not happening!" Alata said, as he, Emma, and Marvelous jumped up to face him, all three of them changed and fired at Burajira. Marvelous and Alata slashed at him while Emma stood back and fired at him, when Alata and Marvelous sent him backwards, Emma jumped and slashed at him, joining Marvelous and Alata. Burajira groaned, "Damn you!" "The finisher!" The three of them said together, Marvelous and Emma bringing out their Keys while Alata brought one of his cards, Emma and Marvelous inserted the keys in their Gun and Saber respectively, while Alata put the card in his device, the three of them performing a mix of the Final Wave and Red Dymanic, hitting Burajira.

"How?! He asked, red and white electricity surrounding his body from the attack. "H-how can I...?!" The three turned and looked as the area changed back into the field they were in before, changing out of their morphed forms. Emma breathed and knelt down in relief as Marvelous just sat down on the ground, Alata held out his hand to Marvelous, he said, "Thanks." Marvelous and Emma looked at him, Alata looked embarrassed and said, "I... misjudged you two." "Fool." Marvelous said, hitting his hand away. "I told you to stop that." Emma laughed and smiled at Alata as Marvelous also smiled at him, Alata held out his hand again and Marvelous took it this time, standing up as Emma also stood up.

"Marvelous-san. Emma-san." Ahim shouted, the black Goseiger shouted, "Alata!" Emma smiled and waved as the rest of their teams ran to them, Luka and Doc shouted, "Marvelous! Em!/Emma!" GoseiKnight flew to them before making a body to stand with Navi on his shoulder, he asked, "So you guys are alright?" "Thank goodness!" Navi said, happy. The Goseigers ran to GoseiKnight, the yellow Goseiger said, "GoseiKnight!" "Navi!" Ahim said, happy to see him, the pink Goseiger asked, "But how?" "This bird gave me my key." GoseiKnight explained, looking at Navi. Navi said, "I told you to not call me a bird!" "Let's go, you guys!" GoseiKnight said, looking at them. "Black Cross King is doing something!" "You're ignoring me?!" Navi said, everyone was surprised to hear the Black Cross King was doing something during their strange encounters.

"Want to join forces one more time?" Alata asked, stepping to the Gokaigers. The yellow Goseiger said, "Angels and pirates are a surprisingly good combination." "You've said it!" Luka said, smiling. Ahim said, "I concur." "Yeah." The pink Goseiger smiled, walking to her. Emma smiled at Alata and Marvelous gave a smile and said, "Alright. Shall we do this?!" He held his hand and everyone put their hands on top of his, Marvelous smiled and said, "Let's go!" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted, at that moment, the Black Cross King appeared on a cliff and saw the GokaiGalleon flying toward him.

"So they're here?" He said, the Gokaigers came down on their strings while the Goseigers flew down on their wings. Landing on the ground in a line, the twelve Sentai looked ready to fight and defend the Earth. Black Cross King looked at them and said, "I'm amazed that you've returned alive. You damn pirates and angels! This is my true revenge! You will be the first victims of it!" Everyone gasped as he lifted a device in the air and held the chest out. Doc said, "The Ranger Keys?!" The Black Cross King laughed, opening the device and poured all the Ranger Keys into it. Luka angrily asked, "Why are you putting them in there?!" "This is what I'm doing!" Black Cross King said, closing the lid and activated it, everyone gasped.

He fired it and a ball of dark energy went behind the two teams, exploding and forming the 33 previous Super Sentai teams. The Black Cross King said, "Your opponents are the past Super Sentai members!" "Eh?!" The pink Goseiger said, as they turned to see that he had disappeared. "Is that possible?!" "There really were a lot of them." Luka said, looking at the crowd. Doc said, "When all together, there's so many!" "This feels so wrong." The yellow Goseiger said, "It's like we're the villains!" "Well, I suppose." Emma said, Joe smiled, "We are pirates." "Well, we're Gosei Angels." Agri said, looking at them. "At any rate, I don't like this." "I can't believe we have to fight our sempai." The pink Goseiger said, disappointed. The blue Goseiger said, "Even knowing they're not the actual ones... doesn't make this any easier."

"But we have no choice!" Ahim said, everyone nodded, Alata said, "I can't believe these precious powers that exist to protect the planet are being used like this. This is completely unforgiving!" "Are you guys resolved to do this?" GoseiKnight asked, looking at them. Everyone agreed, "Yeah!" "Let's settle this!" Marvelous shouted, putting his fist in his hand. Everyone shouted in unison, "Yeah!" The two teams brought out their devices and changed into their respective transformed form, the Goseigers started their announcement, Alata went first, "The Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed!"

"The Skick Power of Breath! GoseiPink!"

"The Landick Power of Rocks! GoseiBlack!"

"The Landick Power of Buds! GoseiYellow!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves! GoseiBllue!"

"The knight fated to purify the planet! GoseiKnight!"

"Protecting the planet is an angel's duty!" The five Goseigers shouted, getting in their pose and formation. "Tensou Sentai Goseiger!" Then the Gokaigers did their announcement and Marvelous started, "GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Gokai... White!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" The six Gokaigers shouted, getting in their pose and formation. Having finished their announcement, the 33 Super Sentai ran to them. As for the two teams took out their weapons, Marvelous shouted, "Let's make this showy!" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted, running to the huge crowd. As they collided, the two teams fought with the various former Super Sentai members. Five of the teams, the Changeman, the Flashman, the Maskmen, the Liveman, and the Turborangers, used their blasters to fire them, the two teams gasping as they were covered in the blast. But the Goseigers went into their Super upgrade to use the Super Skick Dymanic as the Gokaigers performed their Final Wave.

The powerful combined attack destroyed the six teams and turned them into Ranger Keys, Doc realized, "They turned back into Ranger Keys!" "As I thought." Joe said, looking at the scattered keys on the ground. "They return to normal when defeated." "No time to stop here." Marvelous said, seeing as they were surrounded by the rest of the Sentai team clones. Alata said to his team and the Gokaigers, "Everyone, put your feelings into each attack!" "Yeah." GoseiBlue said, "Our sempai's powers are being used for evil, so let's return them to normal!" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted, running to fight.

As each fighter took on a certain team, Emma fought against the Gorengers, the very first Sentai team. They used their Birdies to approach her, but Emma fired and slashed at them to knock them to the ground. She ran to the downed members of Gorengers, slashing them with her Saber, turning the clones into their repsective key forms. Emma nodded happily, then went to join GoseiKnight, running toward the Sixth Ranger clones who ran at them. She slashed at them with GoseiKnight with her Gokai Saber, then turned and fired her Gokai Saber at the Rangers that tried to attack from behind.

Emma jumped and ran after GoseiKnight when he changed his form, sending a powerful slash at the Sixth Rangers. Then they turned to face the fallen Sixth Rangers, Emma performed the Final Wave while GoseiKnight did his Knight Dynamic, returning the clones to their Keys. Emma nodded at GoseiKnight, patting him on the back. Everyone got together to face the remaining teams, the Shinkengers, GekiRangers, and Go-Ongers.

The Goseigers performed their Miracle Gosei Knight Dynamic as the Gokaigers performed the GokaiBlast Final Wave. The combined attack was able to destroy the clones and return them to being keys. Everyone watched as all the keys glowed and floated in the air, returning to the chest. The six Gokaigers looked at the refilled chest, Emma breathed in relief, Marvelous sat on the ground and said, "They're back." He closed the chest, then they heard a familiar voice, "You damn angels and pirates." They all turned to see the Black Cross King, he said, "I admit, you have fought well. However, you are out of power." His eyes glowed and he began to grow, saying, "I will create a requiem for you using my own hands! Die!" He sent a purple blast of fire at them, sending them flying and falling to the ground, having them change out of their transformed forms.

"You guys are pretty stubborn." Black King Cross said, approaching. Marvelous said, "He's too big!" "What are we going to do?!" Emma shouted, trying to stand with everyone. The Black King Cross said, "I will eliminate you all. And then all the Super Sentai members will be my servants once more." His red eyes glowed and fired red beams at them, Emma gasped, feeling Joe cover her and they were tossed to the ground once again. Alata struggled to say, "We made it this far... How can we give up?!" Everyone managed to get up, gasping for air.

Suddenly the chest opened, having a glowing light from within and blinding the Black Cross King, having him shout, "What?!" Everyone covered their eyes as they disappeared. Opening her eyes, Emma found that her and everyone were now in a white space, surrounded by the glowing Ranger Keys. Alata asked, "Just what is this?" "What is happening?!" Doc asked, confused. Emma was speechless, looking at the floating and glowing keys in the air. All of the sudden, the civilian form of Akarenger appeared, nodding at them. He explained, "Our ability to fight was taken from us. But the feelings in these Keys are eternal." Alata nodded in agreement.

Emma turned as she saw the civilian form of Big One appear from his key, he said, "Thank you, Tensou Sentai and Kaizoku Sentai. Though not all Earthlings, your hearts that love and protect others are the same as ours." Emma nodded with Ahim and Doc, feeling Joe take her hand as the civilian form of GoggleBlack appeared, saying, "Somewhere in space, it's still being passed on, love, courage, and hope as well as justice." "I'm sure the Super Sentai power will respond to your strength." The civilian form of DynaPink said, "Explode your rage for the sake of future dreams."

The civilian form of Red1 spoke next, "You mustn't be afraid! It's when evil approaches the Earth that we should bring our love together!" "Now that all of Super Sentai's powers are gathered together, use the power given to you and your great courage to protect the blue, shining Earth!" Red Turbo's civilian form said, Marvelous said, "So they're letting us pirates join them?" The civilian forms of DekaPink, RyuuRanger, and DenziBlue nodded in agreement, along with the civilian forms of Go-On Yellow, Shinken Green, Shinken Gold, and Bouken Red. Emma smiled, gripping Joe's hand tightly and interwinding her fingers with his.

"We're counting on you." Akarenger said, before their civilian forms disappeared, showing only their keys. Marvelous said, "Give us... the power!" He held his hand up in the air as a bright light shone, then they reappeared back in the canyon area. Emma looked and saw a glowing orb in Marvelous' hand. It burst and everyone looked at the area behind them, all of the past Super Sentai teams forming in human size. Akarenger nodded and Marvelous nodded back, saying simply, "Alright. Let's go!" The two teams changed back into their transformed selves, surprising the Black Cross King to see all 35 teams of Super Sentai. All 200 members of the Super Sentai said together, "We are Super Sentai!"

"That's impossible!" Black Cross King shouted, the two teams looked up as the 33 teams gave their power to produce a new blaster, the twelve Sentai members each took their spot at the blaster, Marvelous said, "We got it!" "Super Sentai Bazooka!" The two teams shouted together, aiming at the Black Cross King and firing a multi-colored blast at him, shouting, "Fire!" The blast contained the power of all the Super Sentai teams combined, and destroyed the Black Cross King. Emma shouted happily, feeling Doc pat her shoulder as everyone shouted, "Alright! We did it!"

The bazooka glowed and disappeared, then the Sentai teams behind did the same, all the teams returning into the form of keys and going back to the chest. Emma nodded before the ground began to shake, adding to the 'What?!' The Black Cross King came up from under the ground in a new form, saying, "That's not enough to beat me!" "What is that?!" Luka said, Emma groaned, holding her head. "Oh come on!" "This is my true form!" Black Cross King said. "Black Cross Colossus!" He sent a purple blast of energy at them, everyone tried to run and cover themselves.

When his new form reached the city, Gia grabbed a child and rolled on the ground, giving the child to their parent who bowed and ran to safety. Tommy also helped civilians who were scared to do anything, he had help from the Sentai he knew. Though Gia was dressed in her uniform with her face covered, she was partnered up with some of the Sentai that had come to help. Seeing blasts hit the huge form, Gia and Tommy saw Gokai-Oh and the two mecha for Goseiger approach the colossus. Marvelous shouted, "Cut it out!"

Sending one of his claws at them, the three mechas fell to the ground. Gia gasped, "Emma!" "Come on..." Tommy said, gripping his fists. "Get up! You guys know this isn't the end. This can't be the end, not yet." Though everyone around them despaired and panicked that they were going to die, Gia and Tommy watched as the mechas got back up, however the colossus sent another beam of purple energy. GoseiKnight combined his mecha form with two extra mechs that appeared, attacking the colossus but was tossed to the ground. Tommy groaned, seeing two of the feet hit the Gokai-Oh and the Gosei mecha.

Gripping the sheath of her katana, Gia turned to everyone behind her and said, "You can't give up! Not yet! Please, don't give up!" "She's right!" Tommy said, standing next to her. "The Gokaigers and the Goseigers... Neither one of them will give up!" "So we shouldn't give up either." Gia said, turning to see the Goseiger's mecha going to fight once more. Tommy nodded, "As long as we don't give up either, everything will be alright." Gia gasped, seeing the two mecha fall to the ground. One of the children began to shout, "You can do it, Super Sentai!"

Hearing the children shout, everyone began to shout the same thing, Gia and Tommy joined in shouting on, encouraging the two teams. Groaning as she stood against Marvelous, Emma gasped, hearing the voices of everyone, one voice ringing out more clearly than the rest. Doc gasped, looking at the screen, "What is this?! The energy just suddenly spiked up!" "What?!" Marvelous asked, surprised. On the ground, Gia looked as Tommy's necklace began to shine as did two items in his pocket and his bracelet. Tommy wondered if his power as a Power Ranger was helping empower the Sentai. Holding his items, Tommy watched them turn into orbs and fly into the sky, gathering into a giant orb. "What is this light?!" Marvelous asked, Emma said, "It feels so warm..."

"What?" Joe asked, Luka said, "This is..." "What is happening?" Alata wondered, the two mecha looked behind them as earlier, the mecha of the past Super Sentai formed. Tommy smiled, recongizing the Daizyuzin, Dairen'oh, OhRanger Robo, RV Robo, and AbarenOh, using his memory of his time as a Ranger to recognize the mecha among the crowd. Emma was speechless, seeing all the mecha of the previous Sentai mechas having formed, agreeing as Alata said, "It's amazing!" Tommy smiled, "Yeah!" He watched with Gia as the mecha began to attack the colossus, the Black Cross Colossus said, "I will not fall to that!"

"Come forth, my servants!" He shouted, his eyes glowing as he brought back the beings from earlier along with other monsters from the other teams in the Sentai's past. Emma groaned, but she felt Marvelous grip over her hand as they held the stirring wheel. All the mecha ran forward, then the two mecha went to fight as well. Gia nodded, smiling behind her mask and Tommy shouted, watching the fight and cheering the Sentai on with everyone.

"We're not losing either!" Marvelous said, as the Gokai-Oh was going to face Burajira with Goseiger's mecha. Alata said, "Behind us are the people of this planet's hopes and dreams!" The two mecha slashed at Burajira's giant form, Gokai-Oh performed the Gokai Slash along the Goseiger mecha did the Great Strike. Burajira was in shock, "Again?! This grudge will be eternal!" He and the other giant monsters exploded, seeing all of the monsters destroyed, Tommy cheered with everyone. Gia removed her mask and smiled, amazed at what she had seen her friend accomplished with her team.

"Damn you!" Black Cross Colossus shouted. "Damn you, Super Sentai!" "You're the only one left!" Marvelous shouted as all the mecha turned their attention on him, "Black Cross King!" All the mecha shined and sent a rainbow colored blast to him, weakening him. Marvelous shouted, "The finisher!" Emma looked as he pulled the Akarenger Ranger Key and everyone brought the rest of the Gorenger Ranger Keys, all of them glowing. Emma nodded at Marvelous who nodded back, "Alright. Come on!" They set the Ranger Keys and shouted, "Let's go!" Then they spun the stirring wheels, jumping and combining with the red and white plane-like mecha.

"I call it GoRan Gokai-Oh!" Marvelous declared, Emma nodded, "Yeah!" "Let's make this extremely showy!" Marvelous shouted, wrapping a arm around Emma's waist. Flying up into the air, the Gokai-Oh lifted its sword in the air and the six Gokaigers shouted, "Gokai Hurricane! Cassiopeia!" The two blades combined and changed into a large blade that was hit the Black Cross Colossus then begun to cut through him, he shouted, "How? How can I be defeated?! I was born out of years of grudge!" The Black Cross Colossus was cut in half and exploded, Emma breathed as Doc cheered, "We did it!" Tommy shouted in victory with everyone, Gia smiled and crossed her arms, "This will make for a interesting letter to those two."

The two teams looked at all the mecha of the past teams, the crowds below thanking them. Emma looked with the others as the mechas from the past disappeared, Tommy smiled as his items were returned to him. The Galleon was reformed and the two teams went on broad, the two female Goseigers introducing themselves, GoseiYellow calling herself Moune while GoseiPink was Eri, GoseiBlue also introduced himself, his name being Hyde. The Goseigers handed them back the Goseiger Ranger Keys, Ahim asked, "Are you really sure?" "We think that having all the powers in one place might be best." Argi said with his arms crossed. "So, please do your best." "It's a bother if you ask us to protect Earth." Joe said, turning from them.

"Joe..." Emma said, laughing. GoseiKnight in his mini form floated by Emma and said, "Just the response I expected." She laughed and nodded, Moune said, "But no matter what you guys say, you'll protect it anyway, right?" "We think that's okay." Eri said, smiling. Hyde said, "What a strange band of pirates." "You sure?" Luka asked, smiling. "You really want to trust us that much?" "It'll be okay." Eri said, as Emma hugged Luka, Eri continued, "But I would be happy if you liked the Earth even more than before." "Well, I like it." Doc said.

"Yeah, for me, it's great to be back." Emma said, smiling as she let go of Luka. Doc patted her head, and nodded, "Both this planet and the people living on it. And him too." Everyone smiled, looking up as their leaders were up out on the bowsprit, unaware of a silver clad being watching from a building rooftop, eager to meet the Gokaigers.

* * *

And that's the movie. Not sure which group Emma would go with, so I picked Alata and Marvelous against Burajira as a hint to her future and her fight against Vrak in the Warstar Armada. Also, I assumed that those who had items that helped bring the past Sentai robos got them back, so Tommy got the items from his past teams back and had a lot of nostalgia.

While I was watching the movie to write this, I really enjoyed the use of older footage for attacks and flashbacks about transformations. It was really nice and possibly a nice nostalgia for those who originally saw it. So until the next story, I hope you enjoy it and the rest of the main story. Please R&R.


End file.
